HC Bazelgeuse
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Bazelgeuse is a HC Variant of the Bazelgeuse created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An old Bazelgeuse that has been all sorts of environments, including the Old World. Aesthetic Differences Explosive scales on legs, countless scars on its body, and ash-colored markings around eyes. Attacks and Moves HC Bazelgeuse shares attacks with Bazelgeuse. Explosive Legs: Unlike the normal one, HC Bazelgeuse has explosive scales around its legs that drop whenever it moves. Sudden Explosion: Similar to Raging Brachydios, if its explosive scales take too much direct damage, they'll explode suddenly, thus inflicting damage to any hunters. Each part of its body that is covered by explosive scales (Underbelly, legs, and tail) will explode independently, depending on how much damage they have taken. For example, if a hunter does a large amount of damage to Bazelgeuse's legs, only that part will explode while the other scales on its body will remain active. Hunters can avoid damage from the explosion by using the slinger to set off the scales. Down, But Not Out: Now if hunters trip or knock out Bazlegeuse, all of its scales won't explode immediately. All of its scales will slowly glow before exploding all at once, damaging any hunters caught in the blast. Roar Sensitive: Now any monster's roar, including the HC Bazelgeuse's, will detonate the explosive scales left on the battlefield. Bombing Field: HC Bazelgeuse will shake its neck while walking backwards, leaving behind dozens of explosive scales on the ground for hunters. Depending on Bazelgeuse's mood (Calm or Explosive Mode), the scales will detonate randomly on their own. While calm, the scales will explode randomly depending on a number of factors (Roars, hunters, etc.). If in its Explosive Mode, the scales will explode immediately the moment they land on the ground. Explosive Counter: Occasionally, when flinched, HC Bazelgeuse will perform this attack. HC Bazelgeuse will flinch from an attack normally before immediately recovering and breathing a stream of fire from left to right to damage hunters in front of it, causing Fireblight. Whack-A-Mole: A new pin move exclusive to HC Bazelgeuse. If hunters are behind it, HC Bazelgeuse will swing its tail to catch them off guard, and if one is hit by its tail, they will fall to the ground. HC Bazelgeuse will proceed to back up and begin to constantly slam its tail on the hunter, heavily damaging the player. The player will have to mash buttons to get out of this, or they will need some kind of slinger ammo to flinch HC Bazelgeuse. It will slam its tail on the hunter three times before eventually finishing the pin by bodyslamming the hunter. Threat Display: A counter-attack that HC Bazelgeuse will perform if another large monster is in the area. HC Bazelgeuse will growl at the other monster while it displays its size for five seconds. If anything hits HC Bazelgeuse while it is posing, it'll blow up all of its scales at once, heavily damaging anything near it including hunters. After the explosion, HC Bazelgeuse will taunt for a few seconds as it regrows its scales. If nothing hits it for five seconds, it'll stop posing and fight normally. Scorching Flames: When HC Bazelgeuse's scales explode while enraged, they'll leave behind small patches of fire on the ground for three seconds causing Fireblight. Low-Flying Bomber: It'll perform this attack when hunters are far away from it. HC Bazelgeuse will fly low to the ground as it shakes its body, dropping explosive scales behind it as it flies. From it flying low to the ground, the scales behind it will explode immediately as strong wind currents hit them. When it reaches a hunter, HC Bazelgeuse will crash into them like a plane. Deviljho Push: If HC Bazelgeuse encounters Deviljho, it may perform this attack. HC Bazelgeuse will fly next to Deviljho and use its powerful legs to kick Deviljho, pushing it over. If any hunters are near Deviljho while HC Bazelgeuse does this, the Brute Wyvern could potentially crush them under its own weight when pushed over. Notes *HC Bazelgeuse was almost given blue flames like Lunastra, but BannedLagiacrus felt that it would be too much for the monster. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus